REVENGE
by Tiffany-chan
Summary: UA... Depois de um ano ela volta trazendo consigo as feridas de seu passado e as lembranças que a cada dia ele tentava eskecer, mas agora a unica coisa que lhe restava era se vingar! KamusxOC


BEm... Essa fic no inicio era para ser de um só capitulo mas como eu me empolguei um pokinho de mais ela vai passar de apenas um capitulo... Primeiro capitulo é uma songfic ate que curtinha com uma musica que eu amo de uma banda que eu sou apaixonada hehehhe, Musica do Guns N' Roses, DOn't Cry!

Ah é... tinha ate me eskecido, a fic é Universo Alternativo.

Ps.: SAint Seiya nao me pertence, (mas bem q eu queria, assim o Seiya tava )

* * *

_Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry_

(Fale comigo suavemente,  
Há algo em seus olhos  
Não abaixe sua cabeça na tristeza  
E, por favor, não chore).

Alevantou-se com cuidado da cama para não acordar a bela moça de cabelos vermelhos e branca como as nuvens que dormia calmamente, longe de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior.

Havia acabado de por sua calça e então, ficou parado em frente à cama fitando a jovem, sua cabeça estava lotada por acontecimentos do dia anterior, e via claramente sua bela musa chorando descontroladamente, procurando em seus braços um refúgio seguro que a muito tempo não encontrava.

Aproximou-se mais dela e se ajoelhou do lado da cama olhando com ternura e arrependimento seu rosto, um rosto infantil, doce, singelo, mas esse belo rosto apenas servia para esconder seu passado sofrido, sua vida a qual não tinha mais nenhum propósito real.

Maldito o dia em que ele resolveu aparecer em sua vida, pois naquele dia você aos poucos foi se afastando de mim, você aos poucos foi mudando...

_I know how you feel inside  
I've been there before  
something's changing' inside you  
and don't you know_

(Eu sei como você se sente por dentro,  
pois eu também já me senti assim  
Algo está mudando dentro de você  
E você não sabe).

Alevantou-se, resignado, não aguentava mais ver seu rosto e pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, em pensar em tudo que ela passara por causa de uma pessoa... Se dirigiu ate o banheiro, entrou la e trancou a porta, se ela acordasse, pelo menos não iria incomoda-lo la; se olhou no espelho, ele era belo, sedosos cabelos azuis caiam lhe por sobre o ombro e orbes da mesma cor, porem sem brilho, e sim demonstrando uma imensa tristeza. Continuou a olhar seu reflexo no espelho, mas com ódio, estava com raiva de si mesmo, com um soco forte no espelho fez com que o mesmo se quebrasse e machucasse um pouco sua mão, coisa pela qual ele nem estava ligando, dor... Ele não sentia a dor corporal, sim a dor de sua alma.

Olhou por alguns segundos o espelho quebrado mas logo tratou de se desfaçer da pouca roupa que ainda tinha entrando assim no box, ligando o chuveiro, a agua cai sobre ele molhando seu corpo definido e seus magistrais cabelos. Sua mente continuava ocupada, pelo visto aquelas memorias não sairiam tão cedo de seu mente.

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight_

(Não chore esta noite  
Eu ainda amo você, baby  
Não chore esta noite)

Finalmente ela voltara, já vazia mais de um ano que havia partido, tinha ido embora encanada por um homem, jogando fora quem realmente amava, só que para que?Para se arrepender no final? Fez tudo isso só para passar pelo que esta passando? Por que... Por que você teve que ir e me abandonar aqui? Deixar-me com juras de amor e mesmo assim continuar a te esperar? Mas... Tolo sou eu que por mais que esteja passando por tudo isso, ainda continua a te amar, um amor que deveria te morrido com o tempo, mas que ao contrario disso só se fortaleceu, a esperança de ter-la de volta, mas sabia que nada seria como antes.

_Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

(Não chore esta noite  
Há um paraíso acima de você  
E não chore esta noite)

_"A campai__nha tocara, estava cansado, mas se alevantou e foi ate a porta, abriu-a sem ao menos perguntar quem era, e quando viu aquela mulher a sua frente, seu coração pareceu acelerar, sua boca ficou seca, enquanto ela apenas o olhava com lágrima nos olhos. Pediu permissão para entrar, estava mais branca do que o normal, parecia que nesse um ano tinha envelhecido dez anos a mais, aquela já mulher tinha recém completado os 21 anos e já adquirira muito mais experiência que muita gente mais velha. Ela olhou tudo em volta e se virou para ele que continuava a olhá-la fixamente perplexo sem saber o que dizer, mas ela queria que ele lhe falasse algo, qualquer coisa para quebrar aquele eminente silêncio."_

Droga, não quero mais pensar nisso... Não quero mais sofrer... Pensava ele desesperadamente, mas em vão, pois continuava a lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

"_-Por favor... Diga algo... - sussurrava ela baixinho, precisava ouvir alguma coisa vindo dele, nem que fosse um te odeio, mas não suportava mais aquele terrível silêncio. Kamus a olhava, reparou em sua roupa, aquela calça colada a seu corpo, sua frente-única branca que cobria apenas os seios e pouco mais de um dedo, a barriga. Não se parecia nada com a garota que fora embora, suas vestimentas agora mais ousadas diferente das roupas românticas, discretas e com babados que usava._

_-Por que... –Foi à única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, o que a fez sorrir tristemente, sabia que essa pergunta iria surgir..."_

Ele da um murro forte na parede enquanto a água continuava a cair sobre seu corpo, tudo o que acontecera não deveria nunca ter acontecido, na realidade, teria sido muito melhor se ele não tivesse nascido, por que pelo menos assim tanta gente não iria sofrer em vão. Estava a se lembrar de como ela chorava feito criança ontem.

_"-Kamus... Eu realmente sinto muito, tudo que ocorreu... Eu só fiz mal... Eu deveria morrer eu sei! - Chorava muito, chorava tudo o que nunca chorara, toda sua vida por mais difícil que tenha sido ela sempre encarara com um belo sorriso em seu rosto. _

_-Não diga isso... Você só esta sofrendo por minha causa... –Kamus a confortava em seus braços, tentava acalmar aquele anjo que havia se perdido, mas que finalmente retornara, mas sabia que infelizmente as magoas e tudo o que ocorreu não poderia ser apagado. Já mais calma ela pergunta com certo medo._

_-Kamus... Será que existe um paraíso? – Ele a olhou com o pouco de ternura que ainda tinha afinal ela ainda não perdera a ternura de uma criança._

_-Sim existe... E ele esta bem acima de você, por isso não chore..."_

Paraíso... Essa palavra ecoava em sua cabeça... Será que realmente existe um paraíso? Será que não é apenas um ideal? Ou então apenas um sonho?Uma ilusão quem sabe?

Desligou com calma o chuveiro, queria sair dali, daquele banheiro, daquela casa. Secou-se e pos algumas roupas que havia deixado ali ontem. Olhou novamente para o espelho quebrado, virou o rosto abriu a porta do banheiro e pode ver que ela ainda dormia. Quis sair com rapidez daquele quarto, mas não conseguiu, ficou paralisado a olhando, queria poder ficar ali a apreciando... Pelo menos mais um pouco... Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, chega disso...

De olhos fechados saiu do quarto, conhecia cada palmo daquele lugar, passara muito mais tempo lá dentro deis de que ela se fora, e agora, ela esta ali, deitada em sua cama...

Fechou a porta do quarto com delicadeza, a ultima coisa que queria era que ela acordasse agora e ele não pudesse fazer nada do que queria fazer, do que precisava fazer!

Foi ate a mesa da sala e pegou as chaves do apartamento que estavam ali em cima, então abriu a porta, saiu do apartamento e trancou a porta. Estava nervoso, não sabia direito o que iria fazer, só tinha uma coisa em mente, achar o canalha que a levou embora...

Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye

(Me de um sussurro

E me de um suspiro

Me de um beijo antes de você me dizer adeus).

"_-Kamus-kunnn!!- Sorri alegre a bela jovem de cabelos ruivos que chegara correndo. –Olha só o que aquele moço me deu de presente por ter adivinhado o numero que ele estava pensando! –Mostrou alegre um pingente dourado com o símbolo da costelação de escorpião, o que faz Kamus arregalar os olhos, aquele pingente... Sim, não tinha duvidas era daquela pessoa..._

_-Lirico! Nunca mais volte a falar com esse homem entendeu?!- Segurava os braços dela com força sem nem ao menos perceber, mas ela apertou fez cara de dor . apertou os olhos e prometeu que sim mas..._

_-Kamus... A quando tempo meu velho __**amigo!**__ – O jovem de cabelos também azuis só que mais escuros e de um brilho especial chegava atrás de Kamus o qual estava paralisado. –Ué... Não vai responder? É assim que trata seu velho e bom amigo? Bem... Ate melhor do que o jeito que esta tratando sua... Namorada? –Falou tentando não demonstrar nojo ao pronunciar a ultima palavra._

_Kamus solta os braços de Lírico e se vira lentamente para o homem que acabara de chegar, ficam se encarando seriamente por minutos, ate que com um sorriso falso no rosto o outro volta a tentar falar mas é interrompido._

_-O que você esta fazendo aqui Milo?_

_-Uau... Nem um seja bem vindo de volta meu amigo??Aiai... –Olha maliciosamente para Lírico a qual nem ao menos percebeu, porem Kamus sim. –Eu voltei por causa de alguém..._

_-Não se atreva a..._

_-Kamus-kunn... Ele me convidou para jantar hoje a noite e eu disse que só iria se você fosse, mas ele disse que você não se importaria se eu fosse sozinha... E bem... Como ele te conhece bastante eu aceitei... Tem algum problema?Onegai... Deixa eu ir- Pede ela com carinha de criança._

_-é Kamus... Deixe..."_

As cenas do dia em que ele voltou para atormentar sua vida se repetiam várias e várias vezes na sua cabeça, aquele desgraçado voltou e tiro a coisa que mais amava de sua vida! Por que isso? Por vingança será? MEU DEUS!! Se você existe então por que deixa esse tipo de coisa acontecer? Por que?

Sentiu seus olhos arderem, as lágrimas queriam novamente voltar com toda a força, mas ele não podia, não podia chorar!

Estava andando calmamente pela rua de cabeça baixa com sua mente atolada em preocupações, quem o não conseguiria imaginar pelo que ele passou e esta passando, não poderiam nem ao menos imaginar quais são os medos que o atingem. Ouviu ao longe uma musica tocando, uma musica que lhe trazia inúmeras lembranças, lembranças as quais ele queria a todo o custo se esquecer.

_Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had...baby_

(Não leve isto tão à sério agora  
E por favor, não leve isto tão à mal  
Eu ainda estarei pensando em você  
E nos momentos que tivemos, baby)

"_-Por que você esta agindo assim? Ele parece ser uma pessoa tão boa... não entendo o por que de você não ter me deixado sair para jantar com ele!- eles acabaram de chegar ao apartamento aonde moravam e ela perguntava indignada o por que da atitude de Kamus com Milo._

_-Simplesmente por que ele não presta entendeu? E se você não quer se machucar fique longe dele! -Estava exaustado, sua paciência agora se encontrava no limite, mas ao ver a cara de choro de Lirico ele baixou o tom de sua voz se sentindo culpado. - Me perdoa meu amor, mas eu só to fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem... você consegue entender isso que eu quero dizer?_

_Ela olha para ele sorrindo gentilmente._

_-Claro, e se você não quer que eu saia com ele então eu não vou sair... Só queria poder entender o por que dessa sua atitude. - Kamus a olhava e não sabia direito o que dizer._

_-É que... Isso é algo... -Antes que pudesse acabar ela tinha se aproximado dele e posto dois dedos delicadamente em seus labios, um sinal de silencio._

_-Shiii... não precisa dizer nada, quando você estiver pronto para me contar o que lhe perturba entao nesse dia você vai me contar, não precisa se apressar, nós temos muito tempo junto. -Ao terminar de falar Kamus maravilhado com a delicadeza que ela possuia tocou os labios dela com os seus e começou um beijo apaixonado que logo iria evoluir para uma noite de amor..."_

Sera que não poderia ter um minuto de paz? Um minuto sem pensar nela, ou nele?

Olhava as pessoas passarem por ele, quantas dessas pessoas teriam problemas maiores ou tao grandes quando os que ele tinha? Hum... Acho que nenhuma tem, afinal o que ele esta passando não são muitos que passam, só que por que ele não podia ser um desse muitos que tem problemas claro, mas não com tal potência quando as que tinha. Distraído com seus próprios pensamentos esbarrou em um homem que passava distraído por ele e que ao ver quem era sorrio com entusiasmo.

-Olha! Quem diria que eu iria te encontrar por aqui Kamus! - Kamus olhou para o rapaz a sua frente, um rapaz de aparencia um pouco incomum, afinal, não é sempre que se ve alguem de compridos cabelos lilas e sem sombrancelhas.

-Mu... A quando tempo...

-É verdade... Mas esse seu animo ta de mal a pior pelo visto...

-É... -Kamus suspira cansado, já fazia realmente tempo que não via o amigo, eles tinham sido colegas de faculdade mas se conheciam a muito mais tempo que isso, tanto que este sabia ate de seus problemas com certas pessoas, e sempre tratou de alegrar a ele com um sorriso bobo no rosto e mesmo assim sempre com ótimos conselhos para dar.

-Hum... Você realmente não esta bem... -Olha para os lados e então avista ao longe algo o que lhe anima. -ótimo! Vem, vamos la na cafeteria que você vai me contar exatamente o que esta acontecendo com você... - Ele nem ao menos deixou Kamus responder e já foi o puxando ate a cafeteria que ficava a uma quadra da onde estavam.

Chegaram ate a cafeteria, entraram e se sentaram em um canto afastado aonde não poderiam prestar atençao no que falavam. A garçonete anotou o pedido deles e logo em seguida trouxe, Mu havia pedido um pedaço do bolo de morango junto de um cappucino com bastante chantilly e Kamus já pediu um pedaço da torta de limão e uma xícara de café extra-forte; assim que a garçonete se retiro e viram que ela não voltaria tao cedo, Mu o olhou e pediu que começasse a falar.

-Bem... não nos vemos deis de que você foi para o Tibet ajudar aquelas crianças, a um ano e meio, mas antes de ir você chegou a conhecer a Lirico não é mesmo?

-Sim... Eu a conheci por que?

-Bem... Ele... o Milo, voltou a um ano e... Ela foi embora com ele... - Kamus não conseguia achar as palavras para explicar o que aconteceu para Mu então resolveu de uma vez contar resumidamente o que aconteceu.

-Ele... A seqüestro?? Ou ela foi por vontade própria?- Mu ficou chocado com o que acabara de ouvir e esperava realmente que a resposta de Kamus fosse a primeira... Só esperava.

-Não, ela foi com ele por vontade própria... E... -Ele fez uma pequena pausa abaixou a cabeça e voltou a falar. -Ela voltou ontem de noite... Ela depois de um ano voltou... E eu... Eu... -Mordeu o lábio inferior com força deixando uma lágrima cair.

-Você... ?-Indagou Mu com receio.

-EU a beijei... E... Nós passamos a noite juntos... E eu me sinto mal, sinto que me aproveitei dela naquele momento... Mas ela estava tão fraca, tão indefesa, tão garotinha como ela sempre foi... Diferente da roupa que usava ou da aparência.

Mu o olhava totalmente preocupado, dessa vez ele não conseguia achar palavras para reconfortar o amigo ou então achar aquele sorriso bobo e brincalhão dele dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, pois ele mesmo não sábia se tudo iria realmente ficar bem... Afinal pelo que ele dissera antes, Milo tinha voltado, e ele mais do que os outros sábia o que este era capaz para atingir suas metas.

-Sabe, deis do dia em que ela foi embora eu passava cada momento da minha inutil vida tentando preencher meu tempo com algo que não me fizesse pensar nela, que me fizesse esquecer de tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não conseguia, se não era ela a me atormentar, então era ele.

-Kamus... -Fez uma pequena pausa tanto tempo de Kamus olhar para ele. - E você acha que Milo esta aqui também?

Mu pode ver o ódio que Kamus sentia em seus olhos ao pronunciar o nome de Milo.

-Não Mu, eu não acho... Eu tenho certeza!

* * *

Bem... nada a declarar, só a pedir, que por favor tenham piedade com essa pobre escritora (de meia tigela eu sei) e deixem reviews para mim ter coragem de fazer a continuação hehehe 


End file.
